bad and good collide
by mfwm25
Summary: Bella is back in forks after 4 years of living in Phoenix with Renee, she is a real bad girl and isn’t afraid to show it, but what happens when she falls for the school jock? ExB fulff ALL HUMAN! I OWN NOTHING THIS GOES FOR THE ENTIRE STORY!
1. old house, new life

Its was my first time back to Forks since my mom left 4 years ago.. I could tell dad didn't try to make it look like a home. But of coarse for him it really wasn't ,it was just a place to sleep between shifts.

If this is going to have to me be my house for the next year and a half then it will need some definite remodeling.

To my surprise the kitchen looked like it was a least used once or twice since I was gone… you could see were someone put a pan that wasn't quite cool on the counter leaving perfect circle in brown.

Dad saw me looking at it.

"yeah sorry Bella I guess I didn't think that it would burn that fast"

"it doesn't matter I guess I will do the cooking though right?"

"god, hope so I'm tired of having to go to the Black's for a good meal"

"how is Jacob doing?" I really did miss my best friend..

"he has a new girlfriend they have been going out a couple months her name is Lauren"

Wow I think I almost felt jealous, I must be really tired from the flight….

"hey dad I'm gonna hit the sack I'm really tired"

"wait I wanted to show you something" damn …. "coming dad"

He was already outside… he opened the garage doors and all I saw was a black Jeep Liberty… the car I have been wanting since I could drive…

"OH. MY. GOD.!!"

Was all that came out of my mouth

" THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!"

I ran to him and he caught me in a big hug

When I let go he said " gosh I missed those kiddo"

I was going to have to hug him more often

"well, I really am tired I'm going to bed ok?"

"sure"

When we were heading back in to the house I saw this shinny Volvo go by there was about 5 people in it and they had a girly song on really loud so I new that there had to be at least one girl in there they were going really fast so I didn't have a chance to see there faces but I all of a sudden felt sad that I didn't get a Volvo instead of a Jeep.

"damn Cullen kids never know how to follow the law I'm gonna have to remember to pull them over tomorrow"

"do they go to the local high school?"

"Yeah the youngest, Edward, should be in some of you classes"

He said Edward like it was a bad word

Once I was in my room and I had finished unpacking I looked out the window I noticed the trees looked greener and taller and the sky looked darker I really didn't miss the dark sky when I was in Phoenix, when I looked down I noticed that there was this gorgeous boy looking at me from the bottom of the tree that was outside my window, he had THE most beautiful eyes I have ever seen they were the perfect shade of green and the kind of reminded me of the trees that I was just looking at. Then I herd the same girly song blasting threw the shinny Volvo that had just pulled up in front of my house.

Of course dad started yelling

"damn kids don't respect peoples sleep for crap these days"

The boy jumped into the car before my dad had the chance to open the front door and give them what they had coming to them.

So he was a Cullen??

I god please I hope he is Edward so bad!!

I laid in bed that night wondering how I make Laurens life hell and how I could get that Cullen bys attention.

Back home I was a real badass I know mom dint like my new tattoo but thank god dad didn't know about yet.

Ha-ha he would pee his pants

I could feel the tiredness hitting me again and the last thing I thought of before I was unconscious was that Cullen boy and his beautiful eyes…..


	2. a god and a snob

My alarm doesn't love me!! It woke me up from a great dream with a lot of hot skateboarders….

I got up and to no ones surprise I herd the rain hitting my window

"great no sleeveless shirt today"

I got up and put my long waist length hair in a messy ponytail and put on my red American Eagle polo and my dark denim skirt **(a/n: pics of shirt and skirt on profile)**and my red converse with all my friends signatures on them from Phoenix I put on some mascara but no blush god knows I don't need any more of that.

I grabbed a coke on my out to the jeep ( my new love)

Looked at my watch I was going to be early, well that's good at least I could get settled in and try to blend and not have to worry about all the people talking behind my back.

When I pulled up I noticed that there was no way I was going to blend in with my Jeep, everyone here had some piece of crap. So much for that idea.

I walked into the main building and saw the secretary..

"Oh dear you must be Isabella, the chief has told me so much about you"

I looked at her she was kind of pretty except for her hair it looked a like a weird shade of green she must have colored it at home and did a crappy job at it. She had it in a bun and had on some cute little glasses and her nose was almost perfect she was skinny and had strait teeth, I cant believe dad had talked to her, he would usually shy away from women someone like this.

"has he….? Well I hope it was nothing bad"

"heavens no, all he says about you is that he misses you too much to bare, we are all glad to see him smile again"

Wow! That was kind of sad

I just looked at her thinking that I didn't want to hear more about my dads life when I was away…

"oh sorry here is your map and you schedule"

"thanks it was a pleasure to meet you"

Wow I surprised my self I guess I can be nice to adults but I had a feeling that is was the students I would have a problem with. I don't think they will be all for my lifestyle and my attitude. I looked down at my map and saw that my first class was in the first building not to far from here and I still had 30 min to kill so I decided to take a little tour. When I went to find my locker I saw the Cullen boy from the night before. He looked even hotter in his polo that acuardly was red just like mine. I don't know where it came from but I got up the nerve to go ask him about the night before.

"um.. Cullen?"

"Edward please"

Ha-ha dad would love this…

"why were you looking into my room last night?"

"you saw that?"

He immediately turned a shade of red that was worthy of my cheeks.

"yeah you were kind of hard to miss"

"it was a bet with my siblings they say I'm to shy for my own good so they made sand in front of your window and wait for you to see me it was taking a long time and when you finally saw me I was embarrassed so they came for me and we left"

"oh"

I was to mesmerized by how his lips moved to concentrate on what he what he was saying

"well you don't look to shy to me"

"you just don't know me"

RIIIINNGG!

"damn I'm gonna be late" I didn't have time to run back to the first building to be on time

"me too" he looked really scared it was kindda funny. And then he started running.

I fallowed it looked like he was going to the same place as me and then I saw him go in to the art class and new that dad was right he was in my class.

I sat next to him.

"where did you learn to run so fast?" I ask out of breath

"I'm on the football team"

"oh well that explains it"

"ha-ha yeah that's why I didn't want to be late, then the coach will be incredibly mad at me"

"well we made it and not a second to spare so you can relax now"

"yeah thank god"

Well the class went on and we didn't speak to each other for the rest of the period.

To tell you the truth I didn't catch much of anything the teacher said I was to busy looking at the god sitting just 2 feet away. I would have loved to kiss him there and then. But I didn't.

My next two periods wasn't with him and I couldn't take I thought I was dieing from not seeing his face.

Then out of the blue comes up this kid and he obviously thought he was god ( yeah right the spot was taking by Edward) he had blondish hair and blue eyes and a little acne.

"hi babe I'm Mike are you Isabella?"

"um first I'm not your babe and its Bella to you"

"ok Bella got it baby"

"I'm not you baby either"

"dude chill I mean it a good way"" like dude I tooottaly didn't like now omg!" I say with sarcasm

"well would you go to the movies with on Saturday babe?"

"can you not take a hint?, are you def?"

Thank got the bell rang and left the room as fast as I could.

Then came lunch the thing I had been dreading all day long.

I walked into the cafeteria to see him waiting at the door with a grin on his face.

"I've been waiting"

"for me?" why did I not have my normal spunk when he was close?

"yes will you have lunch with me? My siblings didn't come into school today"

"why is that?"

"they skipped school to go to the mall but of coarse I cant because the coach would eat me alive"

I was beginning to find out that he was on a short leash. Me personally, I never liked leashes maybe he wasn't my type after all….

When we were sitting down having our lunch Mike comes up and could practically hear Edward growl I HAD to laugh I guess we shared the same taste in people ha-ha.

"hey babe what are doing with a Cullen special Edward?"

Again with the saying his name like it was a bad thing.

"what would rather me be with you?"

"yeah babe why don't you come and sit with me?"

"cuz I don't want to"

"what does he have that I don't?"

"More like what he has less of really, and that would be ego… you have waaaaay to much do you not a mirror in your house??"

I herd Edward laugh and I glared at him, I was not in the mood to be laughed at…

Mike turned around and left, took him long enough.

"what are you laughing about?"

"you stuck it to him so bad hahahahaha?"

"oh, ….. Ok"

The bell rang and I had gym (yay me!! Phhhsss yeah right)

Edward didn't have that class and I was kind of sad but I got over it by the time I go to the gym. When I walked in I was pushed by this really snobby preppy girl and she said..

"watch out loser"

And she walked of.

"bitch much?" I said to myself

I saw a girl that was with me in English I think her name was Angela.

"hey um Angela right?"

"yeah"

"Oh ok hi! Um…. Who was that?" I was pointing at the snob.

"that's Lauren she is a royal bitch"

Sheee is loran? I thought Jacob had better taste in girls damn this was not going to be a fun class……

**CLIFFY!! HAHA**

**Hey I hope you like!! Its my first fanfic so go easy kay?**

**RxR!!**

**Love,**

**Megan**


	3. the wet run

**OMG!! Guys thanks so muuuuch!! I love your reviews haha well here is the next chapter **

**-Megan**

Today we had to play volleyball which was good because it was the only sport I was good at. I didn't have the official PE uniform so I had to wear the shorts I brought from home!! But well they were kind of short,**(a/n. they are on my profile)** and I wore a white wife beater. I looked over at Lauren and she was so obviously starring at me. She whispered something to her girlfriend and they both laughed but I couldn't help but notice that the other girls laugh was kind of fake.

We went back into the gym and thaaank god I was on Angela's team but to my dismay so was mike.

Lauren was checking her nails when I spiked it right at her and well its safe to say she will have the word "Wilson" on her forehead for a couple of days. After gym I had Bio. And I was almost late, because some snotty bitch …cough cough…. Thought it would me funny to hide my clothes in a different locker, I made a mental note to hit her on the head harder next time. But as soon as walked through the door all my worries faded away, Edward was there, but then I herd a snobby laugh and looked a little to his left and saw Lauren all over him!! Now that really pissed me off. I stomped over there and pulled her aside..

"um hi I know you are used to people just accepting that you are slut but don't you have a boyfriend?"

"oh that Indian? Well he may think whatever he wants he will NEVER be with me!"

"um sweetie that _Indian _just happens to be my best friend since I was 6 and you will regret just saying that" I said with as much venom as I could muster. I guess it worked because she went back to her desk a little ways away and had this worried look on her face. I didn't even want to look at Edward I know what he must be thinking of me but she really ticked me of and I haaad to do something right?

I looked around for a desk and that was when I herd the teacher speak up" Bella I know you are new but the seating rule goes for ALL the students" so this was how this class was going to be? Well I could be mean too…

"oh _you're _the teacher? Gosh I thought you were the janitor my bad" puuufph the look on his face was priceless. I took the only place in the room I could find and well lucky me it was right next to Edward. I looked at him and he was still laughing.

"wow, three people in one day that's a new record for this place"

"three people what?" he was starting to make me mad.

"three people that have been put down in front of everyone, and you did it to a teacher and sure that counts for like five" he was still laughing.

"do you want to be the next one _Cullen_?" I said his name the way I had her my dad and mike say it before, and that shut him up.

A didn't look at him for the rest of the class and when the bell rang I fled like a little sissy that I knew I wasn't but If I stayed I knew that I would yell at him and I didn't want to make my only "friend" in this school hate me.

When I got home I cooked dinner, I couldn't think of anything so I made lasagna and hopped that he would like it.

I herd the door open and I saw dad come threw it ."hey kiddo it smells delicious in here, how was your day?"

"good dad thanks" I said not wanting to talk for too long.

"did you make any friends?" he ask half heartedly

"um, yeah Edward Cullen was really nice" I said and immediately regretted it, I had forgotten the way he talked about him.

"he was WHAT!!" he almost yelled at me

"what's so WRONG with him huh dad!!" I _did_ yell at him, I was still pissed from before at school so I kindda took it out on him…

"he is a trouble maker he cant be trusted" he was raising his voice even more.

"HE WAS REALLY NICE AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!!"I was loosing it, why would I defend him, I didn't even know him..

"dad I'm going out for a run" I was about to cry. I went up stairs an put on the clothes I had on in PE and left. I didn't know where to go so I ran into the forest and just walked and that was when I started crying and I lost track of where I was going I just laid down and I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up it was raining and it was dark. I got up and cleaned of the leaves that were stuck to my back, it didn't matter I was soaked inside out so I started to run back the way I thought I had come, but when I saw an opening and a mansion sitting there by itself I the woods I knew that I was wrong. The first thing I noticed was that it was huge and beautiful, I loved it, then I noticed a shinny silver Volvo in front of the house, I mentally slapped myself for my idiotic sense of location. While I was beating my self up inside someone cleared their throat behind me. "Bella why are you looking at my house and why do you have half the forest's leaves stuck to your back?" he was holding back a laugh.

"I fell asleep when I was crying and it started to rain" he couldn't hold it back any more he burst out laughing.

"its not funny Cullen"

Then out of nowhere this little pixie girl ran towards me from the house.

"OMG OMG OMG!! Is this Bella, is it, is it??"

"yes Alice it is"

"hi Bella I'm Alice and you are going to be my Barbie tonight"

Wait what!!…….

**Ok guys I know my chapters aren't very long but I'm going to try and work on that ok? Well if you guys want the next chapter then I want there to be at least 10 reviews ok? Haha and well the next chapter is going to have some uncomfortable moments between Edward and Bella so I hope you review soon**

**-Megan**


	4. barbie for a weekend?

**Well guys I know that you're wondering "what's wrong with him? Why do people hate him?" ha-ha you will find out soon enough…. Tan tan tan!! Its really nothing bad ha-ha**

**Well hope ya like…..**

**-Megan**

"um Alice?… right?… well I have to get home its really late!!, and Charlie will be waiting" I said matter-of-factly.

"yeah Alice I bet Bella wants to get back home and dry of" by this time it had stopped raining but is was still pretty humid.

"aww come ooooon puuuweeeeessss??" she made the saddest face I have ever seen in my life I had to look away.

"hey Alice don't do that to her you know that's not fair to be able to convince people into things with that face…." he said but now in front of me blocking Alice out of view thank god…

"hey well you dazzle people when the heck you feel like it so its just as fair OK!!" she said obviously aggravated by now

"I try not to do that anymore you know that and well you and Emmet just make fun of me when it happens" he was kinda angry too

"well my face has no effect on you either so stop being a baby about it ok Edward!!"

I finnaly spoke up" okeeeey guys well I'm gonna hit it ok?" I was trying do be fast about it too..

"nooooo I wanna new Barbie!! Rosalie is so not into it anymore….." she wined

"um… Alice…. Rosalie was never _INTO_ it, you told that she had to do it or the door of her and Emmet's room would me removed"

"ha-ha yeah that backfired big time, took her about a week to find out that it was worse when they did it _without _the door, I was scared for life"

I had no idea what the hell they were talking about and I think Edward noticed it.

"oh .. Emmet is our sibling and so is Rosalie but they are dating"

WHAT!!

"doesn't that lead to like stupid babies or something??" I practically screamed at him, how could he be cool with that it was gross.

"oh ha-ha you don't know?"

"know what?" I was about to puke

"we are all adopted so we aren't really brother and sister!!"

"oh thank GOD!!" I said a little to dramatically for my taste…

Ha-ha they just laughed a me…

"ok guys I'm gonna go because I KNOW dad is really worried by now" well I hope he is worried…

"ok Bella then promise me that this week end you will be mine ok? Starting from Friday threw Sunday afternoon" she said with a little lees enthusiasm then before…

"um.. Ok… but there is one problem that had forgotten about until now…. I don't know where my house is I'm kinda lost and that's how I ended up here" I said kinda of scared since I wasn't for sure how I was gonna get back to my house in time before my dad sent out the search party… damn I was in trouble

We were all just standing there thinking and that was when he spoke up

" um Bella if you would like I could walk you home so that you wont get lost again, I go hunting in these woods all the time I know the area pretty well…. That is if you don't mind.."

He sounded kind of shy it was really kind of cute….. Did I just _think_ the word cute??… I need to get a way from this humidity its causing me to go all mushy this is not me ….

"Edward its like 11 o'clock on a school night are you sure that your parents are ok with that?" I was really worried I didn't want him to get in trouble…

"are you kidding he's a straight A student and on the football team there in love with him, he can do anything he wants, its Emmet you want to watch out for, he's the trouble maker…." Alice said with a hint of hatred towards her brother…

"well then we better get going before Charlie worries about you ok?"

Edward said to me

"bye bye Bella wella"

I swear she had too much enthusiasm!!

We were on our way and its was kind of quite but that was mostly my fault I was concentrating on not falling flat on my face and embarrassing my self more then I already had…

But I had to ask something that had been bugging me for a while..

"hey Edward… how did Alice know who I am I mean she wasn't at school today so I'm pretty sure she didn't see me……."

I wanted him to tell me the truth but I knew he wouldn't..

"well everybody knew about you coming your dad kindda told the entire town about 2 months before you even arrived"

Well that was probably true but there was more to the story I could tell..

"is that all??"

"well I kinda asked her if you could have lunch with us tomorrow, since you know I didn't want you to eat alone tomorrow,… not that you wouldn't make friends, cuz you totally would… but just in case you knoww.,.."

I HAD to cut him off

"Edward.. EDWARD!!.. Its fine thank you ,you didn't have to babble about it!!"

he blushed I think I was going to fain he was so hot!!.. No he was more than hot he was gorgeous..

Then of course my stupid feet had to ruin it…..

I was walking and didn't see the exposed root that was coming out of the ground and I tripped (big surprise there) but right before I planned on hitting the ground with my face someone grabbed me by the waist and twisted my so that I was facing up and my back landed on his leg, he was on one knee and was kind of like in a movie **(I hope you guys understood that it was kind of hard to explain ha-ha)** but know that I was not falling any more I noticed that his face was about 6 in from mine, way to close for my comfort zone, but surprisingly I didn't mind…

"Bella are you ok?" he whispered, he was so cute when he was worried…. Here we go again with the cute thing damn!!

"yeah I'm fine now thanks!!" I whispered too

I was out of breath and I'm not sure why but my heart was beating pretty fast…

"I think I'm gonna kiss you Bella…" he didn't sound like he wanted it so I was going to protest

"well if you don't want…"

But I didn't get to finish he pressed his warm lips to mine and I lost my train of thought all I saw was Edward all I felt was Edward, all I smelled was Edward and then all of a sudden I herd the worst sound in the world….

"BELLA MARIE SWAN I HAVE BEEN LOoKING FOR YOU FOR 2 HOUrS AND WHEN I FIND YOU ARE WET AND KISSING _HIIIM!!"_

Oops busted!!……..

**Hey guys ok so again I want 10 reviews before I give you the next chapter ok??**

**-Megan**


	5. some people really suck

**Omg!! I get the point "rockinwriter" I don't really care what you think about my characters or my punctuation or my spelling read my profile it says I cant spell worth a crap and who the heeell said that I was going to make righting my professional job huh? And to me Alice seems like she is teen so deal if you don't like it go and read someone else's and to everybody else her comments don't count so there are still 10 spots to fill and please go by what yo mama taught you and if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all kay!!**

**-Megan**


End file.
